


Radio Roswell: Barbie Girl

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, lyrics, musical covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the cracked perfection of a cunning heart and the bloodied slippage before lost control; for the scream that cuts through the night as the stars in her eyes go dark. An Isobel Evans mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Roswell New Mexico Week, Day Four: "Not Just The Sugar & Spice."

_"Everything is falling apart and I don't know how to put it back together."_

__

one. **Black Out Days {Future Islands Remix}, Phantogram.** _I'm hearing voices all the time and they're not mine..._  
  
two. **Bubblegum Bitch vs. I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Maria & the Diamonds + Panic! At The Disco. **_Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll. Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all. Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored, I'm the girl you'd die for!_  
  
three. **Can't Get You Out Of My Head {Cover}, Peking Duk.** _I just can't get you out of my head. Boy, its more than I dare to think about—_  
  
four. **Do You, Carina Round.** _I have thought and think about what and how to tell you. I have lived, it seems, without learning how to be true._  
  
five. **Lovefool {Cover}, Roniit.** _So I cry... and I beg for you to love me love me; say that you love me... fool me fool me; go on and fool me..._  
  
six. **Barbie Girl {Cover}, Tanaë.** _I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world... dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly..._  
  
seven. **Skin, Alexz Johnson.** _I don't believe I'll be alright, I don't believe I'll be okay; I don't believe how you've thrown me away... I do believe you didn't try, I do blame you for every lie; when I look in your eyes, I don't see mine..._  
  
eight. **Eyes On Fire, Blue Foundation.** _I'll seek you out, flay you alive; one more word and you won't survive... and I'm not scared of your stolen power; I see right through you any hour... I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain. You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain..._

nine. **Wild, Poe.** _Wild because the chips are down._ _Wild because there isn't anybody else around._ _Wild when the waves start to break a_ _nd God knows they're breaking in me now._ _I go wild because it doesn't make sense f_ _or me to cry out in my own defense._ _And wild because I would do anything t_ _o tear you off your precious fence-_  
  
ten. **Sleep To Dream, Fiona Apple.** _I got my feet on the ground a_ _nd I don't go to sleep to dream._ _You got your head in the clouds, y_ _ou're not at all what you seem._ _This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stifled b_ _y your deviant ways._ _So don't forget what I told you; d_ _on't come around, I got my own hell to raise._

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zha7K1jcNDKgRhom3PQMm?si=aFnMYkPxS-WSrUJCCQfpYA) & [Zip](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1otVThtqf_GSRdzbh1-rXp6Vuu7iRm2mW/view?usp=sharing)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the famously weird and outrageous Aqua track released in 1995.
> 
> Post Script:  
> Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
> — Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
